The love of Chord and Dianna
by fabrevans-lover
Summary: This is a fanfic on DIANNA AND CHORD not SAM AND QUINN, i ship both, but theres so not enough of overgron stories. This is about how they fall in love- cheesy! Read and review and hopefully you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a M-rated fanfic about Chord and Dianna, I ship them sooo much. Right now Dianna is dating Christian, so I thought I'd add him in it ;) I DON'T LIKE HIM his using Dianna for fame **** this is set on a movie which Dianna and Chord are in, so yeah I hope you enjoy. (This is in 3****rd**** person view)**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a sunny day in Hollywood, the sun was blaring and in a desert were a couple cabins and a lot of people. Why? Because Dianna Agron and Chord Overstreet were doing a brand spanking new movie!

"_So, I hear your doing a movie with the fabulous , can confirmed if it's true or not?" Chord smiled at the interviewer._

"_Yes it is, I mean I can't wait for it!"_

"_So, this is your first movie and you're doing it with Dianna, she was co-actor in glee, now she is your co-actor in this movie, how do you feel about that?" _

"_I have to admit I feel so blessed. Dianna is unbelievably talented and she's amazing at what she does. I am so happy to work with her again, I mean I love her!" the interviewer chuckles _

"_Can you give us anything to keep us guessing on what the movie is about?"_

"_I'm afraid not, we only allowed to say who were working with" the interviewer frowns "sorry!" chord exclaim _

Chord smiled at the memory. The first interview which was about his movie, he can't believe he went to iCarly to glee to the middle to this! He looked at the mirror and saw the make-up artist, Lynn, look at him confused

.

"What are smiling at chord?" she said with a raised eyebrow "Is it because it's one of the sex scene your doing with Dianna" I couldn't help but grin

"No, no Lynn, why would you think that! I was just causally thinking you know" Lynn shook her head. She took the mac concealer and started to place it under the eyes, whilst this was happening chord thought to himself 'well this is manly!', and whilst that was happening Dianna had decided to surprise Chord with a visit.

~KNOCK KNOCK~

"Can I come in, or has Chord gone naked for his spray tan!" Dianna said playfully, of course she has seen him naked, glee, rocky horror!

"Oh don't worry, his not yet, in fact he is just thinking" Lynn said giving a wink to Chord. Dianna entered the room, she was still in her attire which was a summer dress and a pair of wedges, I mean she wouldn't want to go walking round the set in just a bra and pants.

"Hey Di" Chord turned causing Lynn to groan. Dianna sat on the sofa which was in the make-up room

"Hello, I see you're getting man upped" Dianna joke causing Chord to shyly chuckle. "So I came by just to say were going to a practice the scene so Lynn hurry up with making this mister all beautiful" Dianna winked at Chord and left the cabin.

"Well I think you need to get in the spray tan machine, quickly" Lynn gestured towards the door. Chord got up, he was just wearing a dressing gown and a pair of sneakers weird but that's how he rolls around the set.

X CD X

"Ah Dianna, come here." Roger Kumble, the director had said. "You remember what to do, right"

"Yes, but I not quite sure about one bit, once we take off our clothes where should we put them?" Dianna questioned.

"You, em, good question. Ah put them on the car floor, we'll remove them after." Dianna nodded "Anyway, we having a practice so it will make sense to you". Chord entered the set. It looked awesome; they were in this deserted road, with a wicked vintage red car. This scene was going to be where they suddenly which then turns a hot make out with himself and Dianna.

"Chord!" Rodger slapped her back "liking the scenery?"

"yeah, it looks amazing!" Chord said truthfully

"Do you know what would make it better?" Chord looked at him blankly "If you and Dianna got in that car and started the scene for the movie" the director hinted

"Oh yeah, we'll get in place" Chord patted Rodgers arm and walked towards Dianna who was wearing a loose top and shorts with a leather jacket. 'Easy clothes to get off, but most defiantly not Dianna!' Chord thought to him self

"Hey Dianna" Chord kissed her on her cheek, Dianna just smiled.

"So, Chordy you ready for the practice" Dianna asked

"Wait I think I need to get more tan, LYNN!" Dianna fell into laughter

"Yes, Chord what do you need, and don't worry, I've tried to prevent the redness you tend to get when you hot" Lynn said solemnly. Lynn does like Chord, she just likes to play around with him.

"Chord, redness?" Dianna raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant.

"Redness, you know, when I blush" He said quietly

"Oh Dianna, we all know he will be blushing due in the scene" Lynn winked – her signature thing – and walked off. Dianna looked at chord, who look completely embarrassed and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"C'mon Di, we need to get on with the scene" Chord held her and pulled her towards the car. The car was a sleek red and so shiny.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE THIS IS A PRACTICE SO IF THERE ANYTHING WRONG JUST SAY IT" Rodger spoke through the microphone.

Chord and Dianna entered the car. The director whispered 'action' and the cameras were on them. Chord drove a little , then the car stopped by special effect

"aw darn it" Chord said with a southern accent "The car it, it stopped, I think I got some petrol in the bootie, so give moment"

Dianna placed her hand on his arm "Or maybe we can just enjoy the scenery" She smiled at him.

"Or we can do that" Chord smiled back. The rest of the scene went along the lines of them kissing, the Dianna shifting to the back area of the car, then French kissing. Chord took off the leather jacket and then the top and threw it on the car floor. It revealed a Black lacy bra. 'Here comes the red cheeks' Chord thought as his cheeks flustered with rosiness.

"You like what you see?" Dianna ask. For that moment he wanted to look at Dianna weirdly but he remembered his in character

"Yes" he purred as the confident southern boy. Suddenly Dianna jumped onto of him and started to kiss him again. She played with the bottom of his shirt and the whispered seductively

"Take off your shirt" He does her what she say. When Dianna saw his body she was in complete shock, but tried to not show it. His boy was tanned so natural, it had defined his abs even more. The scene carried onto then kissing and Chord had to play with the back bit of her bra whilst Dianna rubbed her hand across his abs. Then suddenly a loud horn was set off by the sound effect time and they had to stop kissing. Chord took his head back first and smiled. They have been doing that a lot recently. Dianna was about to speak when Rodger had said

"Guys amazing work, you seem to know what to do. We keeping that so you don't have to do that angle again, but we have to do closes up and other angles so get the clothes back!" he chortle as he walked away.

X CD X

They had filmed some other scenes but when it came around 1 pm they had to stop as it was getting darker. Chord and Dianna separated after the last scene to take of all the clothes and put on their original attire and also take off make-up.

Chord had gone to Dianna cabin to say bye, He knocked on the door and she opened it with a phone in her hand next to her ear.

"Oh hold Christi- no wait, you have to wait" Dianna giggled. Chord gestured 'don't worry' and he walked off the stairs and waved at her. He was disappointed that he didn't get to say goodbye verbally but it was okay, all he need was to get home a sleep.

Dianna waved back at Chord and resumed talking to her recent boyfriend

"don't worry false alarm" she told him

"What alarm was it?" Christian said

"Never mind"

"Hey you staying at mine, if you do then you'll make it a whole week!" He spoke joyously

"Nah, sorry, but I need to catch up on Y,M and C and social stuff as well, so it's a no show"

"Aww, I will very much miss you, very much" Dianna chuckled softly

"So will I, bye"

"Bye" She put her phone down in her purse and got out the cabin. She ran to her car, luckily there were no paparazzi. She quickly got in her car and drove to her home. It wasn't too long, see as she did live in L.A.

Once she entered her home, she placed her keys and purse on the sofa and she went up the stairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed. 'I just want to sleep' Dianna thought 'but I have to update everything' she rolled her eyes and grabbed her apple mac, and placed it on her lap. She logged on to twitter giving updates on how the movie is going. She also found that Chord used her in a tweet. _" chordover : Having an amazing time on set with diannaagron, whose excited for our new movie!"_

Dianna Smiled, Chord is the one who is really hyped, I mean it is his first movie! She remembers hers clearly, the only problem was _Alex_, how could stupid was she, he was 21, of course he wasn't only fucking one girl. She shook her head to get the memories out. She went to other site like facebook, Pininterest and Y,M and C. She checked her e-mail. Of course her e-mail was flooded, she hadn't been on it for ages. But one e-mail caught her eye. It was sent by her manger, it had a link. She clicked on it and there was an article say : 'Christen dating Dianna for fame?' this was sort of true, but really they had fallen in love. Dianna was hoping for a engagement ring to come up, that would teach the press. She sighed maybe it was time to sleep.

X CD X

It was the next day, and Dianna Chord didn't have much to film. Everything from the desert was removed and placed back in the studio where it belongs. Today they have do a fighting scene. This romantic-comedy has a twist to it, Chord thought it was an excellent idea. He loves fighting! But it was the type he was expecting.

"So there won't be guns or an weapons" Rodger shook his head

"Chord it's a Rom-Com, do you honestly think there would be a war in this file" He looked at him hoping for a no

"Well, me and Dianna's ex-boyfriend are kinda having a war over her" Rodger rolled his eyes

"Very funny son, but I tend to called it a brawl not a war, now get in position, and when I say cut, you come off and watch the stunt-double okay" Chord nodded and made his way to 'his bedroom'.

"AND ACTION" Rodger shouted. The scene started off by the two boys walking in circle, giving glares. Dianna was in the corner looking terrified. In a husky deep voice Chord spoke

"What are waiting for, scared you might get beaten up by a country boy?" The other man came rushing up towards Chord and when he was going to bash into Chord, the director shouted

"Cut" and the man stopped.

"Hey dude, you look scared" The hunky man slapped his arm and walked off back into the original place. Chord walked off to see the scene.

"AND ACTION" Rodger shouted causing Chord to flinch. The scene was so graphic and so violent, yet none of them was bleeding. Dianna looked funny just standing with her hands over her mouth. But then she had to tried and stop it. And once she had done, Rodger ended the scene. Chord went back on to do more close-up.

X CD X

Acting is a hard job, they would spend 2-4 hours per scene, even if it was a small scene like the fighting. But to a surprise to everyone on the set they had managed to do at least 4 scenes in 6 hours, yes they were small, but it still was pretty darn good job. Chord wasn't able to talk to Dianna since yesterday and as they were leaving early, he ask her if she wanted coffee

"Aw Chordy, I'd love to"

"Okay, so do want to go to Costa, Starbuc-"

"There's a more secluded place and its near my home, how about we go there" Dianna said innocently.

"Yeah sure, I'll follow you and then we'll meet up." Dianna smiled and got into her car. Chord did the same and got his engine running. He saw Dianna's car go out of the parking lot and he followed. 'Did I just get a date with Dianna' he thought 'Nah it's just coffee!'

**A/N: I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so watch out for that, thank you for reading and I hope you like it ! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next Chapter, enjoy x **

**Chapter 2**

As chord rolled up into the small parking lot, he saw Dianna, come out of her. He has been thinking of her a lot recently and not in a friendship way. He thought she was beautiful especially without a top. He wanted her to strip and make love, he shouldn't be thinking about that and he knows that, but he can't just help think about it. Dianna stood behind her car watching Chord. Once he had got out she walked over to him

"hey, we just have to walk over there and we can drink coffee" Dianna gestured. Chord followed Dianna. There was a silence, but it was a comfortable silence, they both knew when they sat down they would be talking constantly. The cafe was pretty small, Chord would have never thought of entering it before. It was called 'the bistro' Dianna opened the door and waved to the owner. 'Di was right there's hardly anyone' his thoughts were interpreted by Dianna's hand tugging his hand; she quietly said

"c'mon" Chord smiled as he held her hand. It was warm and comfy, he could get use to it. They sat down in a closed corner. The cafe was very vintage. Very Dianna.

"They don't do as many coffee types as Starbucks, but I know they do the tastiest cappuccino and the sticky cake is most defiantly a yes!" Dianna cheered. The waitress came and smiled

"Good evening Dianna, and ooh Chord Overstreet, pleasure to meet you, may I take your order" Chord chuckled

"Well I think this wonderful lady across me would like the cappuccino and sticky cake and I'll have the same" Chord tipped the girl and turned to Dianna

"So you were listening, I thought you blanked out" Dianna giggled

"Well how could I not listen to your angelic voice?" Chord complement. Dianna blushed and looked at her hands.

"thank you chord, god stop being nice" Dianna gave him a playful glare. The brunette waitress came back with there food and left quickly

"well, they serve really quickly" Dianna nodded and took a sip of her cappuccino, leaving cream on her top lip. Chord noticed and lifted his hand. He then brought up to her face, his face supported her chin and his thumb scrapped off the cream. Dianna just sat there in shock. Once his hands were back in the right place, Dianna thanked him.

"it's okay, so how's your life been" Chord asked taking his cup. Dianna started to laugh

"Chordy you know very well that I have been shooting the film, I honestly have nothing other interesting!"

"Yeah, I know that, what I meant is how's" 'I cannot believe I'm going to say this' "how's your love life" Dianna laughter had faded away

"Oh, you meant that" Chord took her response in 'why do you want know about that' and quickly replied

"Sorry, it's personal, I understand, sorry" Dianna shook her head

"No not at all! It just I haven't talk about it yet. People know but I haven't you know.." Dianna said

"Well I'm here and am ready to listen you pour you heart it" Dianna smiled at him

"Okay, but start eating your cake, this is going to be long!" Chord followed her commands "so, I been dating someone-"

"Christian" Chord said with a mouthful

"Huh! What? Wait how do you know?" Dianna was baffled does news get around that quickly

"People have been talking about it a lot on set and I was just minding my business and I just heard it,you know" Dianna laughed causing the people in the cafe to look at her.

"No chord, you were listening weren't you! If you know then why are you asking about my realtionship?" Dianna questioned

"well how's it going. Good, Bad?"

"well its early days, but I'm pretty attached. I stay at his house a lot, and he is a nice person and really funny"

"not as funny as me, right?" Dianna giggled and said

"your more funny" Chord had to say that. He need that reassurance that Dianna didn't love him and he did have a chance.

"Hey Chordy" Dianna snapped him out of his thoughts

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Really? I just asked if you wanted to go to Brazil and you completely ignored it!"

"Brazil? What? I wanna go" Chord sounded like a child saying that, which made Dianna to laugh. 'God I always feel giddy with him around' she silently thought

"If you want to go then confirm it, Lea needs to know!"

"Lea is going?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Cory and Darren will be there" 'Obviously you and Dianna on a vacation, by yourself, never going to happen!"

"Yeah, sure. I'll love to go" Dianna smiled and grabbed her phone out of her purse. She gave a displeasing look at how many phone calls and messages that her current boyfriend had given

"oh no, chord I -"

"Di, if you gotta go then go, it's fine." 'I mean it's not the first time that your boyfriend has interrupted our time together' he mentally thought

"Really! Sorry Chordy I really enjoyed this, here's the money and bye my sweet pea" She pecked him on the cheek and left the cafe, Leaving Chord baffled on brazil and well why she had to leave.

Dianna kept repeating 'shit' in her head. She wasn't one to swear a lot, but Christian had phoned 13 times and had texted 46 times. He was saying he was worried and was going to search for her. Dianna quickly texted back that she was out with a friend. Instantly Christian replied phone me. Dianna did so

"hello?"

"Thank God, I have been worried sick you should be happy I didn't go out there!" Christian spat through the phone. 'Why is he talking to me as his daughter'

"It's okay, Christian, I can take care of myself!"

"well I was waiting for you all this time, anyway where we're you, who were you with for so long?" 'so many questions' she thought

"I was with Chord" Christian scoffed

"You work with him and now you go out with him, no Di, all the time you do t have time, you spend it with me okay, I will be waiting for you" Dianna was disgusted with his words

"No! I'm going home, my home" ad with that Dianna threw her phone in her lap. He had no control over her. She was fuming. Luckily tomorrow was the last day and then they had 2 weeks break, which she, lea, Cory, Darren and Chord will be going to Brazil. Maybe she will stop talking to him and then after the 2 weeks she will start talking to him. Dianna thought that was a good idea and drove to her house.

X CD X

Christian huffed in frustration, he didn't like Chord. He knew Dianna better than he did. He knew she was with him, she hasn't mentioned anything about going out with her other friends. Christian was full of jealously, he just wanted to squeeze Chord like a zit. He honestly liked Dianna, well maybe he was using her for fame, but she knew that. He needed her, then he would dump her for a much famous celebrity. He doesn't want to be seen cheated on. Especially that he has only entered Hollywood. He grabbed his cigarette pack and went outside his bachelor pad. His view was amazing, but his polluted the scenery with the smoke. Dianna never liked him smoking but he still did. "Eurgh, I haven't for laid for a week" he thought. He and Dianna had been dating for 7 weeks and she hasn't put out for him, so he usually gets any girl of a hotline.

"hey baby, you wanna get pussy pounded?" he spoke. The girl replied with a husky 'yes' "I'll text my address, and come anytime, my girlfriend isn't in" he smirked and carried on blowing on his cigar.

X CD X

The next day both Chord and Dianna woke up in a bad mood and when they arrived to work they just went to their cabins and got ready for their characters.

"who's a moody today" Lynn patted Chord shoulder.

"I'm fine thank you, just tired" that was partly true

"hey don't complain your the one who has to set up all this at 5 am" it was currently 6. Chord shrugged and let Lynn do her magic.

Dianna came earlier than Chord as she had more make up to put on. They arrived on the set exactly the same time and greeted each other. Chord instantly knew she was upset.

"hey you okay?"

"Yeah probably my hormones, you know how they can be" Oh no, I like a pregnant women. Chord started to panic. It couldn't be her period, she finished a 2 weeks ago

"oh" he said and got ready on the set

X CD X

Christian woke up with a stranger resting on his chest. He moved his body causing the girls head to hit the bed and she work up.

"good morning" she chirped

"get your fucking clothes on and leave" Christian spat "oh and if you dare told anyone I will do things to you, that you will not like" the girl stared at him with fright and then ran out crying

"SHUT THE DOOR" he shouted. When there was loud bag, he grabbed his phone and looked for Dianna's number. He called her but she didn't answer. He texted her saying 'baby there was a empty space in my bed, and I was cold' he waited and then said 'fine enjoy your time with 'Chordy'' he then threw his phone On the floor and got ready for his day.

Dianna read the message. She shook her head, she wanted to answer but she was angry. The text messages made her even angrier though. She put her phone in her purse and focused on the film and then she could focus on Brazil.

**A/N: I know it's not as much as the first chapter, but it definitely has more information! Review AND keep reading, love ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I'm a bad child, forgive me because I'm sorry. BUT I'm gonna write chapter 4 real soon. For now ..**

**ENJOY xx**

**Chapter 3**

"Soooo about Brazil?" Chord questioned his co-star. Dianna shoot her head up. Of course, she hadn't told him about it!

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier! Erm well were leaving on Saturday night, 10 pm, less paparazzi and we should arrive about 12ish, is that all cool" she smiled. Chord smiled back

"Yeah apart from tomorrow's Saturday and I have one day to pack" Chord stated sarcastically

"Awh my big girl" she reached up to his ear and stroked it. Chord shivered at her touch, so delicate and warming. Dianna knew he liked it, he look so lustful and she could have sworn she heard a tiny moan. The connection was broken as Lynn Waltzed into the room, oblivious of the two people in the room. She turned and saw Dianna smiling and chord blushing.

"Oh, sorry, just getting my brush set" with that she walked out giving a sly wink towards Chord. Dianna ended up in laughter she covered her mouth as she looked up to a embarrassed Chord Overstreet. She patted his arm and grabbed her bag

"Er Di, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow before we, ya know go?" Dianna chuckled at his nervousness and turned around. She walked upto him and said that she would love him to. She pecked his cheek and walked out of the room leaving yet another baffled Chord

X CD X

Chord checked over his checklist. He packed on Friday and it was currently 8pm and he was half an hour to pick up Dianna. They had to be at the airport by 9.30 pm and it took around 30-45 mins to get to the airport. He hugged as he ran over his list for the 10th time (no lie). He grabbed his two luggages and placed them in his car. He went back in his home and checked everything was off and then flicked on the alarm. He sighed 'goodbye homey' and shut the door to make his way to Diannas house.  
Dianna paced around her house nervous about Christian. Should she say goodbye or tell him she's going. It was 8.07pm and Chord was about to pick her up. She sat down with her head in her hands, she felt really guilty. She felt bad. She felt hurt. She felt angry. She felt confused. Chord on the other side of the door fidgeted. He played with his hands, played with his hair, even licked his fingers and ran them through his brows. He checked his watch '8.07 shit go in there AND ACT COOL!' He mental noted himself. He generally pressed his index finger against the cold button. He listen carefully as he heard 'hey Jude' play softly. 'Her favourite song' he thought. Chord sucked hia breathe as he heard the door rattled. It opened leaving a petite blonde standing there. Dianna instantly hugged Chord. She needed someone to comfort her and he had always done that.

"Hey, you okay?" Chord spoke letting go of Dianna. She nodded and allowed him to enter.

"You got everything ready?"

"Yes, thanks Chordy for all of this. I honestly appreciate it. We have a couple of minutes, so do you want anything to eat?" Dianna asked politely. Chord just gave a little nod and they walk to the kitchen. Dianna walked over to her sweet cupboard and brought out lucky charms and poured it into a bowl. She placed it in the island which Chord was sitting at. He looked at the bowl then at Dianna. He grinned and picked out a little marshmallow and placed it in his mouth. He let a 'mmmm' and rolled his eyes back into his head. Dianna giggled and and took a marshmallow and sucked on it. She stuck her stuck out, showing a mushy marshmallow. Chord made a face grabbed a few more and throw them in the air and catches them in his mouth. Dianna grabbed the more and pelted it Chord.

"Nu-uh girlfriend!" He grabbed the last few and threw at her face causing her face to scrunch up. Dianna attempted to have payback but they had finished.

"Awh they're all gone" Dianna whimpered

"Yeah that and there are some on the floor" he laughed.

"Oh Chordy don't think I'm cleaning the mess up myself!" She raised her eyebrow

X CD X

They made in time. Just on the dot. Seeing as Dianna was in a funny mood she tipped the remaining lucky charms on chords hair, so they cleaned up an washed chords hair meaning they left at 8.48pm. They stumbled upon Darren who gave a confused smile. 'Why are acting so giddy round each other. Dianna bet watch out, Christian won't like this. Oooooh tacos!' Darren order (of course) a taco whilst he, Chord and Dianna waited for Lea and Cory.

"What's up with Lynn doing all those winks, Chordy? Does she like you?" Dianna giggled.

"Well no one cannot love this macho man, right?" Chord replied, waggling his brows, earning more giggled from Dianna.  
'Lea, Cory hurry up, I can't take anymore of this, this, overgron' Darren smirked.

"LEA!" Dianna screamed and ran to her friend and hugged, tightly

"Hello to you too Dianna! I see your happy, Christian got you something?" Lea winked at her. Dianna mood had changed at the name of Christian. Lea saw this and said that they will talk about this on the holiday. Dianna nodded and they walked their way to the boys, who were man hugging?!

"WHOSE READY FOR A HOLIDAY WHOOOOOO" Lea shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"Shhhh lea, keep it down, people are going to look at us" Cory said "buuuuutt of course we are!" Cory kissed Lea. Dianna turned to Chord who was grinning goofily. Dianna felt something. Like she wanted those huge lips on hers. She shook the thought and returned to the conversation

X CD X

They all boarded the jet safely and paparazzi-free, luckily. Apparently the airport was flooded with in 30 minutes. The air hostess was very helpful and showed all the precaution, how to order things and also how to set up their handsets. The jet was set up in three rooms, two bedroom type room and a living room type room. In every room there was a bathroom.

"We are nearly finished. According to the tickets, Lea and Cory will be in sector one, Darren in sector two and Dianna and Chord will be in sector three. Thank you for flying today and we will see you when we get to Brazil" Chord stood there after the hostess left. Did she just say that he, chord overstreet, would be sharing a room with Dianna Agron for 14 hours. 'Whoa, don't get any dirty thoughts, don't get any dirty thoughts' seeing as everyone (expect Darren) had gone to their bedroom, he thought he may as well. He knocked before entering. He heard a laugh

"Chord, it your room too, I can't stop you coming in!" Dianna shouted. Chord entered awkwardly.

"Erm I didn't know if you were, er, changing" Dianna smiled and pointed toward his bed. He placed his belongings down on the bed. He looked at Dianna, who was engrossed into her phone.

"How's the hormones" Dianna head went straight up. She looked at him suspiciously

"You know on set, you said how your hormones are all over the place" Man do I sound like a perverted man, perving on a pregnant women.

"Oh there fine now, Chordy why did you bring this up exactly?" She felt an elephant in the room after he had said that.

"Errrr"

"Chordy"

"You're pregnant, right" Dianna face scrunched up. She was totally taken by that.

"No"

"oh"

"mm" Dianna felt her cheeks fluster. Why would he think that? Why would he want to know? I swear he sounded sad when he said that. Dianna attention went back to her phone. To be honest here, Dianna was slightly sicken at the fact Chord thought she had done it with Christian. She hasn't even thought about, and now him bringing up Christian make her ill. He hadn't text her yet. She missed his British accent. But didn't miss his smoke breathe. 'I've told him to stop, but noo, urgh' Dianna carried on being on her phone, not hearing a word from Chord.

X CD X

Dianna eyes hurt from how close the screen had been from her face. She and Chord hadn't spoken from the 'incident'. He had actually gone off t have a shower, even though it was 11.30 in the night. She felt his presence, she sly jerked her head up to find his torso bare. She lowered her gaze to find him in his jogging bottoms.

"Dianna, you wanna watch a movie?" Dianna head went to his face, she looked as if she was caught stealing a cookie from a jar. Chord had saw her check him out. He had no intention of making Dianna drool over him. She has seen him naked before.

"Yes, I would love to" 'this should take things off my mind. Just me and chordy. What shouldn't it be me and Christian' Dianna mentally groaned. She felt like a teenager debating on boys.

"so we have 21 jump street (_funny_), grease (_classic_), magic mike (_no way, alex, ex_) or sinister ?"

"Well what do you want?"

"Sinister" Dianna face palmed herself. She hates scary movies

"You no likey?"

"me no likey" Chord pouted, bringing his bottom lip a bit further.

"Pweasseee Dwanna" Dianna shook her head. Then Chord dropped his head and started to pretend to cry. His placed his hands on his face. Dianna scooted near him and put her arm over his shoulder

"Awh poor Chordy, I wonder what will make him happy? Ah, lets watch sinister!" Chord-out from nowhere- suddenly gave Dianna a big bear hug.

"Thanks Dianna"

"Mm, I guess I had to didn't want baby chord to get upset and cry now, did I!" Dianna pulled back. Chord got up and put on the movie. They watched the commercials happily, but when it came to actually playing, Dianna started to breathe a bit faster.

"Hey, if you're scared, you come and sit next to me or on my lap" Chord grinned. Dianna instantly fell on top of him. She didn't mean to, but at least Chord was there, to protect her.

Everything was going fine, Dianna was watching it perfectly fine, it was like a thriller. Chord seemed to be in it, Dianna would glance every moment over her shoulder to find Chord face dazed by the movie. They watching it calmly, until the 'villain' of the movie came to screen. Dianna shifted back a bit. She was completely in Chords lap. She reached for his hands and wrapped them around herself and melted into him. Chord watched all of this, watching her perfect body control him to make it perfect for them both. He tightened his grip around her, saying that he will always be there for her.

X CD X

Dianna woke up in a pretty awkward position yet comfortable. She also felt something poke her thigh. She looked up to find a peaceful Chord, who was letting out quiet snores. She instantly knew what the poking thing was. She slightly cringed as it was pretty big. But she make him have erm that? Chord stirred a bit

"mm Dianna, more" He quietly mumbled. She placed her hand on his cheeks, just to tease him. She knew exactly what his was having.

"Chhhoooorrrdddyyyyy, mmmm" she whispered in a seductive way. Chord gripped her body tighter than before. He started to rock them.

"More, coming" Dianna was completely shocked at how fast he could do _that. _She decided it was a good time to wake him p and confess about what he had done. And for the matter what she had lead him to nearly do.

**A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I want to say sorry for not updating again. I would like to say thank you to SamEvans17 and RJRRAA whose been there ever since the start, much love!**


End file.
